The packaging of small sections of a portion of a circuit such as the power die for half bridges, full bridges and synchronous buck circuits employing insulated metal substrates (IMS), direct bonded copper (DBC) and insulation boards with metal tracks (FR4) are known. According to the prior art, these individual packages are then assembled on a common substrate to form a complete circuit.
In accordance with the invention, the components for the power stage of a converter circuit, such as the power switches of a multi-phase buck converter, are mounted on one circuit board such as an IMS substrate and are captured between the surface of the IMS substrate and another circuit board such as an FR4 board which carries the driver ICs for the power devices, the output capacitors, the output inductors and the controller for the converter.